Too Much Of A Good Thing
by EltonColferLuvr
Summary: There's some new kids at Mickinley High and Finn doesn't like the looks of it. He isn't gonna let anyone steal his man, erm, friend. Rated T to be safe.
1. This Is Not A Chapter

Hey guys! This isn't really the first chapter of this story. Well, it is. This chapter is just explaining the story. (Sorry guys! I will start it as soon as possible! :) Well I would like to inform you all that two of the main characters in this story are my OC's. I guess I should tell you a little bit about them.

The first one is Zachary (Zach) Davids. He is seventeen. He has dark brown hair and bangs. He has dark green eyes. He is about 5 feet 11 inches. (Kinda tall-ish but not Finn tall.) He likes playing football and singing. I really hope you enjoy this character. I have an interesting storyline for everyone, but especially him.

His sister is Emily Davids. She is fourteen years old. She is 5 feet 5 inches. She has dark brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She wears it in many different styles. She has bright blue eyes and freckles. She likes singing on her own but no one has ever heard her. She is actually really good, especially for a fourteen year old. When she likes someone, she _really _likes someone. I think her character will make this story very exciting.

Well I am hoping that you will enjoy this story. I would like to try to find a way to post the profile pictures I drew of Zach and Emily, but I'm not sure if I can find out how to do that. Well I have a very exciting story planned. I think it is much better then the last story I wrote. I know some things that will happen in the middle but I am not entirely sure about the beginning or the end. :/ Well hopefully it will come together soon. So please read my story when I get it up and please review!!!! I will also take constructive criticism but one person was just mean to me. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy the story! :D


	2. Who Said I Was Jealous?

Hey guys! You can see the pictures of my OC's! Yay! (They aren't the best pictures because I rushed them before I went to bed.) You can also see another picture. It is a little sneak preview of the story. I won't tell you anything else though, so you have to live with that.

.

**.**

**.com/resources/SYSTEM%**

Ohh... I forgot to proofread this the last time guys. Don't worry, I fixed it! ^.^

* * *

"Ok guys, I would like you all to know that we have a new student joining Glee club! He is new at the school and I would like you all to be _nice_ to him. Got it Puck?"

_Why did Mr. Shue always have to pick on me? _Puck thought, _Pick on the girls or the faggot._

_I wonder who this guy is. _Finn thought. _He can't be that bad right? I hope he's nice. What if he plays football? What is he is good looking? What if Kurt starts liking him!? Not that that would be a problem or anything. I don't like Kurt. I don't like his adorable smile. I don't like his soft hair or his smooth skin. I definitely do not like Kurt. Not on little bit. Then why can't I stop thinking about him?_

_Uhg, another new guy, _thought Kurt. _As long as I have Finn, Glee club is fine the way it is_. He looked up at Finn and smiled. He realized that Finn had been looking down at him. Hmm...

_Kurt is looking at me! He saw that i was staring at him! No, I was definetly not staring_. Finn smiled at the smaller teen who waved in return.

"Ok everyone, this is Zach."

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Zach. The girls all had shiny eyes full of either hope, love, or lust. Most of the boys eyes were filled with anger and pre-jealousy. Kurt was speechless. _Wow. _Was all he could think. _This guy is hot. _It took him a second to realize he was drooling. We quickly wiped his mouth and looked around the room. He saw Finn who didn't look very happy.

_Who does this guy think he is! Kurt wouldn't like him. He would never like a dude with dark brown hair wearing a football jersey. Oh wait... Well definetly not this Zach guy! I bet he feels nothing right now. _He looked down at Kurt. His eyes were glued to the new kid. He was staring at his face. Then he saw Kurt's eyes trail lower and study every inch of the teen's body. _Oh no you don't! You can't walk in here and steal everyone's heart! That's my job. _Then he saw one other thing on Kurt's face. _Was he, drooling?_

"Guys?" Mr. Shue cleared his throat. With that all the girls started greeting him at the same time. "Ok well I have to leave early. You guys can stay and talk for the next few minutes, or you can leave. Bye."

"Uhm, hi guys." Zach spoke for the first time. Most of the girls bolted his way as soon as Mr. Shue was out the door. Kurt saw Finn walking towards him.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi."

"So what do you think of Zach?"

"I don't like to judge people if I know nothing about them. As you can imagine I am not very stereotypical."

"Is that an insult?"

"No Finn, that's skeptical."

"Oh. Well are you doing anything this weekend?" _Wow wow wow. Wait a minute. Is Finn asking me out after another super-hot jock just entered the room? No, Finn wouldn't ask me out. I'm just the only friend he has right now. Yeah, he just wants to hang out. That's it._

"Nope. I don't have anything."

"Ok well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We can hang out and practice Glee stuff."

"Ok"

_What did he just do? Come on Finn, you have to have an explanation for this. You wanted to... make sure your friendship with Kurt lasted! So he... wouldn't become better friends with the new guy? Yeah, that works. He was definitely not jealous. No way. What would he be jealous of. His hair? His smile? I bet he's dumber than a sack of Brittany's._

Kurt was putting his books into his backpack when he heard footsteps. They were getting louder. "Finn, don't try to sneak up on me."

"Oh uh, Finn's that guy over there, right? With the pointy head?" _Oh God, that's not Finn._

"Oh uhm, sorry Zach." He stood up and knocked over a pile of sheet music. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, here. Let me help you with that." _Who is this guy? He's cute. He was happy he got out of that crowd of girls. Girls can be so annoying sometimes. _Zach looked over at the Finn kid. He was glaring at him. He could feel it. _Why was he glaring at me?_ He looked down at the small boy with nice hair. _Oh, he's why._

After all the papers were cleaned up Kurt went back to putting his books away.

"hey, if you're trying to ignore me it's not working. I'm not leaving."

"And why not? If you are another stalker than trust me I will..."

Zach laughed. "You're funny you know that?" He looked around the room. They were the only two left.

"I don't think it's fair that you know my name but I don't know yours. Unless you want me to come up with a nickname then I suggest you tell me who you are."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Well hello Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Kurt looked hesitant. He shook it though. _Wow, his hands are so soft..._

"And I'm Zach. Davids. Zach Davids. But don't call me by my middle name. My sister doesn't mind, Emily. But since her name is so common..."

"Wow you sure have a long name. How about just Zach." Kurt stood up. "What is your middle name anyways?" Zach stiffened.

"Well, it's nothing. Forget I brought it up."

"Well now you have me curious." _Wow, I have him curious about me? _

"Jamie." He mumbled under his breath.

"What? Could you repeat that? I didn't hear it."

"Jamie." Kurt smiled and brought his hand up to his face. _He couldn't laugh at this guy's name? He was too cute._

"It's ok. You can laugh." Kurt bursted out laughing. After he got his breath back he grabbed his backpack and was about to head out the door.

"Hey Kurt? You uh, dropped something." He wasn't lying. Well, he kind of was. When Kurt spilled the papers he took his folder and slipped something in it. He held it out for the boy to see.

"Oh, thanks." He got to the door and turned around. "Bye Zach."

"Bye Kurt."

If Zach knew anything, he knew that joining Glee Club was definitely a good choice.

* * *

Ok so this is the first chapter! Yay! I have loads of ideas for this story. I hope you all like it so far! Please R&R! :D


	3. Table Manners

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy lately. Well here it is! I do not own Olive Garden or Singing in the Rain. I do not own Glee either. If I did, I would be playing Kurt's little sister not wasting my time on stories. Haha just kidding. I would be playing Kurt's little sister and wasting my time writing stories. :)

__________________________________________________________________________________As soon as Kurt pulled into his driveway he grabbed his bag and ran inside. As he was taking out his Spanish book he noticed a folded piece of paper fall out of his folder. He opened it up.

_This is just in case you need any help or anything. _

_Zach_

_1-216-592-8729_

Oh. My. God. He just met this guy today, this _cute_ guy, and he gave him his phone number? Kurt couldn't believe this. He wanted to call him, but figured he shouldn't. _Wait, I was supposed to remember something. Finn! _Oh man, he had to call Finn about their date, I mean Glee club practice. He picked up his phone and heard the front door close.

"Kurt! I'm home!" He sighed. Finn would have to wait.

"Dad, you're home early."

"Yeah, I didn't have any people booked so I figured I should come home to spend some time with my son."

"Ok, sure Dad."

"Did you want to go get something to eat?"

"Like at a restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let me get changed first. There is no way I'm wearing _this _in public."

"Ok. Take your time." Kurt walked back down to his room. Uhg, his son and his clothes. I guess it isn't bad to care about how you look. _I wonder if he is trying to impress a boy._

A few minutes later Kurt emerged from his bedroom.

"Ok, I'm ready." Then looked at his dad. "Are you wearing _that_?"

"Well I was going to..."

"You wore it to work. It's covered in grease and sweat. That's disgusting!"

"I only worked on a few cars today."

"Can you at least change your shirt?"

He finally gave in and changed into a red Tee-Shirt. They both got in the car.

"So where are we going?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You're the one who wanted to go to dinner."

"Well I thought you might have a place you'd like to go. I don't mind so whatever you want..."

"Ok. How about Olive Garden? I haven't been there in a while and the breadsticks may be fattening but they are _good_."

"Ok. Olive Garden it is."

The got to Olive Garden and the manager seated them. Their waitress came not long after that.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Yes I'll have a raspberry iced tea."

"Bring me a coke."

"Is Pepsi alright?"

"Yeah. That's fine." The waitress walked back into the kitchen. Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You have horrible table manners."

"My table manners are fine."

"Dad, _'Yeah bring me a Coke' _is _not _polite."

"Well what is polite then?"

"There are a few ways to ask for drinks politely. 'May I please have a Coke,' is one of the more formal ways of asking. You can also do what I did. Here's an idea. Pretend you are talking to your new girlfriend's parents. Or your in-laws. How would you ask them for a glass of water?"

"May I have a glass of water?"

"Correct! How would you excuse yourself for the restroom?"

"Uhm... Excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

"Good enough. Juts try not to sound like a..."

"Hoopie?"

"Don't say that in a restaurant!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

Not long after that their waitress came out again. Burt ordered the shrimp scampi, and very politely I may add. Kurt ordered the chicken salad. A few minutes later there was a man bringing out their salad and breaksticks. Kurt immediately reached for a breadstick.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"Nevermind.

Burt had expected Kurt to eat all the salad, but he was eating breadsticks. This was kind of surprising to him. They were talking about a few random things. Football, Singing in the Rain, and Shoes were some of the things they talked about. They were just about to get there food and Burt was starving.

"Oh no." He heard Kurt mumble under his breath. "No no no no no. Not here, not now."

"Is everything ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, fine."

"Ok, just checking." Suddenly a boy walked over to their table.

"Oh hi Kurt! I can't believe you're here!"

* * *

Ok this chapter was kind of boring, but the next chapter is where it gets interesting. We also get to meet Emily. Oh, and some people told me that the links to the pictures didn't show up. If you go to my website (.com/) and go to the page GleeStuff you can see them there. If you can't see that link either then it is nocarrotsforme dot yolasite dot com. I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter written! Please R&R!


	4. Unexpected Surprise

Ok guys this is going to get interesting. I hope you like this chapter! I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Oh hi Kurt! I can't believe you're here!" _Oh God no. _

"H-Hi Zach."

"Kurt, who is this?"

"He's in Glee Club, Dad."

"I've never heard you talk about a Zach."

"He's new."

A girl who looked about sixteen walked over to Zach.

"Hey Zach mom says you need to..." She trailed off unexpectedly. She was looking straight at Kurt.

"What?"

"To,to... tell her why we are sitting at this table."

"Ok, I'll go tell her...'  
"WAIT! NOT YET!"

"Ok..."

Kurt was staring to wonder what was going on."

"And who's this?" Burt asked.

"Oh, this is my sister, Emily."

"Oh, Hello Emily."

"Hi." She leaned over to Zach. "Who is he?" she whispered.

"That's Kurt. He's in Glee with me."

"Kurt..." She liked the sound of that name.

"Hi, Kurt! I'm Emily!"

"So I've heard."

"Zach told me you were in Glee Club with him. I was thinking about joining myself! I think I will!"

"Are you even in high school?"

"Kurt..." His dad said, not needing to continue.

"Yes! I am a freshman. I'm 14."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Zach, Emily! Come _on_!" a woman yelled from across the restaurant.

"Oh, sorry. I'll see you later Kurt?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye Kurt!"

They walked back to their table and the boys continued eating.

"So, this Zach guy. He's your friend?"

"Yes Dad."

"_Only _your friend? Nothing more?"

"Dad! I told you I don't have a boyfriend."

"And what about that Emily? She seemed pretty into you."

"I haven't met her before. I'm not sure."

"Ok." He took a bit of his shrimp. "So does that mean you don't er, like any boys?"

"I never said that."

"Is that a yes?"

"Dad, do I need to tell you everything. I am a teenage boy."

Burt sighed and looked down at his food. "Ok, sorry Kurt."

They finished eating in silence and drove back home.

* * *

This chapter is shorter then I had planned. You finally got to meet Emily though. Well Please R&R! :)


	5. You're Really Lovely

Oki guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I have been busy. Well I will try to get maybe 2 chapters up now! ^^

School went by on Monday and soon it was time for Glee. Sure enough Emily was sitting in the front of the room. 

"Ok guys. We have another new member." Mr. Shue said. "Hey you guys look a lot alike. Are you related?" 

"She's my sister." Zach said quickly. 

"Oh, that would explain it. Well this week we will not prepare for anything. You all probably know a song that describes your personality that you can sing right?" 

You could tell what was coming next. You either hated or loved these things. Luckily, Kurt knew the perfect song. 

"Ok, we will go in alphabetical order by first name. Usually people go by last names but I thought we could mix it up a little bit." 

Oh darn, that means Zach's last. Curse you Mr. Schuester. 

"Ok, so I think you know your names. It will go in this order. Artie, Brittany, Emily, Finn, Kurt, Matt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Tina, and Zach." 

Artie sang Ridin' Dirty. Brittany was singing can't Get You Outta My Head . Emily was up next. She was nervous. She didn't think she would have to sing on the first day. She wasn't sure she was that good anyways. She had to sing about her though. What could she sing! 

"That was great Brittany! Emily. You're next!" 

She walked up to the front of the room and a song hit her. She whispered it to the piano man and the intro started. 

_There's times where I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
You're something else  
_

Everyone was silent. She could tell that they either loved it or hated it. She hoped to God that they loved it. 

_You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely_

She was looking at everyone's face. Their eyes were glued to her. Even Kurt. Kurt! The whole reason she joined this stupid Glee Club. Emily, concentrate. 

_You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad _

_Wow. This Emily girl is good. Was she looking at me? No Kurt, you have no proof that she likes you. She would have to give up anyways.  
_

_You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
_

_So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
Better... better...  
_

_You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be_

You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lovely  
Underneath it all  
And you're really lovely  


The music faded out. Everyone stood up and clapped. Emily bowed. She looked up at Kurt. He was smiling but he looked a little confused. 

_Emily is really good! _Finn thought. _She's like a little Rachel_! Finn knew what song he was gonna sing. It really wasn't that hard to choose. 

Finn sang You and Me by Lifehouse. Kurt was getting ready to sing when the bell rang. 

"Oh guys, I forgot. There are shortened afternoon periods today. Well we can finish up tomorrow. But just so I know that you have a song picked, if you didn't get to go write your song choice on a piece of paper." 

Kurt sighed. _Well, I guess I'll have my shining moment tomorrow_. He walked out of the room with his head held high. _Don't worry Kurt. It will be worth it.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Ok I hope you liked this chapter. I do not own Glee or any of the songs used. Please R&R


	6. I Will Never be With You

Hey guys! I know I'm taking soooooooo long to get these chapters up. I'm sorry! i have been busy. Well one thing I would like to add is that I had this crazy idea to make a fanfiction with the characters of Glee gender reversed! How does it sound? Tell me what you think!

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Zach was sitting on his bed. He thought being a new kid would be hard, but Kurt came to his rescue. Or, he came to Kurt's rescue, or something. All he knows is that he went into the choir room, Mr. Shue introduced him, and he saw an angel. At first he didn't even notice the girls swooning over him. It was kind of disturbing.

Ok, so I'm gay. Do you have a problem with that? I have been for quite a while. There were a few things that helped me realize this. First of all I saw my ninety-two year old great grandmother naked. That didn't help.

That wasn't when he realized he way gay. No, this happened after that. He was going to work with his seventeen year old cousin. She worked at a modeling agency. He passed by many rooms with girls modeling dresses and hats. Then they came to another room. There was a man modeling a bathing suit. His stomach did a flip and that's when he realized he wasn't like everyone else.

He didn't tell anyone though. He couldn't. His family would hate him. He was sure of it. To this day he hasn't told anyone.

When Zach saw Kurt is was like he was finding himself all over again. His hair was perfectly placed. His blue-gray eyes were singing in the light. His skin was absolutely flawless. He couldn't help himself. He had to go talk to him.

Zach was also very angry when Mr. Shue said that Kurt would have to sing tomorrow. He wanted to hear him sing now! He couldn't imagine what he sounded like. His voice was very high, so he figured that his singing voice would be high too. He would just have to wait.

He hated even more that they were going in alphabetical order by first names. That meant he was last. It would be remembered the most though. He also knew what song he wanted to sing. That was good. But right now he didn't want or need to think about that. He let his thoughts drift. Of course he started dreaming of Kurt. Kurt. What was his last name? He would have to ask him. Then a thought hit him as if a train had run right through him.

What if he isn't gay.

Zach was not stereotypical, so the designer clothes meant nothing to him. He couldn't get his hopes up though. He had liked straight guys before. It wasn't fun.

He rolled on his side and hit the play button on his radio.

_My life is brilliant_

Wow. His radio knew exactly what song to play next. That's why he loved it.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you

So maybe he didn't meet Kurt on a subway, but that didn't matter. Zach crawled under the covers. He didn't know why he bothered. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

* * *

Finn was going absolutely crazy. he had to admit it, he was in love with Kurt Hummel. Kurt, the little gay boy that he used to watch get thrown into dumpsters. The kid who committed slushie-cide for him. He had to tell Kurt. He couldn't take it anymore. In glee club he didn't even care if people noticed he was singing to Kurt. This was getting bad.

He was dreaming about him too. Day and night his thoughts were all about Kurt. They ranged from holding hands and talking, to much worse things. That's it. He was going to tell Kurt.

* * *

Kurt was cleaning up from dinner when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D.

**Finn Hudson**

He pressed talk immediately.

"Hello Finn Hudson."

"Hey Kurt."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just cleaning up."

Oh, well I could call later if it's not a good time."

"No, it's fine." There was another silence.

"So why did you call anyways?"

"I just uh, wanted to talk."

"It sounds like there's something you wanted to say."

"Uh yeah... Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Finn gulped into the phone. Suddenly Kurt heard a soft voice in the background.

"Finn! Where are you?"

"I'm on the phone Mom!"

"With who?"

"Kurt!"

"Tell him you have to go! I need your help."

"Mom!"

"Finn Hudson, come downstairs right now!"

"Uh Kurt, I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

The line went dead. _I wonder what he was going to tell me. _Just then his phone vibrated.

**1 Unread message**

Was it from Finn? He opened it.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Zach**

**Message: Hi Kurt. Emily and I are having a party since we joined Glee and I wanted to know if you could come. It's Saturday at 5:00 at my house. I can give you the directions at school.**

Oh, It's from Zach. This made Kurt remember something. _Zach! and Finn! He couldn't like both. Neither of them liked him anyways. _He sighed and pressed reply.

**To: Zach**

**From: Kurt**

**Hi! I can come. I'll see you at Glee tomorrow! **

Kurt had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Ok well I want to say that I will take constructive criticism in my responses, but if you don't like my few grammar mistakes then don't read this story! Most people who have mean reviews are too scared to sign into their account anyways. So anyways please R&R!


	7. What The Hell?

Ok guys! Sorry about the super long breaks! I have been extremely busy lately! (I know you guys hate excuses, I do too) But keep reviewing! It keeps me motivated! So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! There's a part here that I've been absolutely _dying_ to write! :DDD

* * *

Zach heard his phone vibrate and quickly looked at the message.

**To: Zach**

**From: Kurt**

**Hi! I can come. I'll see you at Glee tomorrow! **

Kurt was coming to his house! Yes! Should he tell Kurt how he felt about him? He really wanted to. But what if he didn't like him back? Zach had a strong gut feeling to tell him.

He was gonna do it.

He almost told him yesterday at Glee club. He sang Calling All Angels and didn't even care if people saw him staring into Kurt's beautiful eyes. They had a strong connection.

Mr. Shue also assigned everyone someone to sing to. He remembered exactly what happened.

_"Ok guys" Mr. Shue said, "Here is who everyone will be singing to. Kurt will he singing to Emily. Emily will be singing to Quinn. Quinn will be singing to Puck. Puck will be singing to Brittany. Brittany will be singing to Zach. Zach will be singing to Finn. Finn will be singing to Tina. Tina will be singing to Santana. Santana will be singing to Artie, and Artie will be singing to Kurt. _

He wasn't sure what he was gonna sing to Finn, but it was obvious that something was going on between him and Kurt. He had all weekend to think about that though.

It seemed like Saturday was years away. Each minute crawled like hours, and each hour like days. Finally it was Saturday morining. Zach hopped out of bed at 6:00 A.M.

"Ok Zach. 11 hours, which is 660 minutes, which is 39600 seconds." He couldn't wait. He spent the next few hours getting himself and the house ready. He finally had everything done. All the cleaning and decorations and snacks. He looked at the clock.

9:00 A.M.

He was gonna need somehting to pass the time. He decided to call Kurt.

"Hello?'

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hi Zach!" Zach loved hearing his voice again. His sweet, high pitched voice that he loved so much. What was he thinking! He met this guy barley a month ago! But he was so beautiful...

"So uh, I've been getting ready for the party." Zach used as an excuse for a conversation starter.

"Already? It's 9:30."

"I know. I couldn't wait."

"Oh, Well I'm excited. I can't wait to see your house!"

"That's great! And I have a surprise just for you!" Darnit. He shouldn't have said that last part.

"For me? Why me?" Kurt sounded so adorable when he was confused. He knew he would have that adorable look on his face. The one where he scrunches his nose and lifts on eyebrow. Not that his other looks weren't cute.

"Because you're _special_."

* * *

"Because you're _special_." Kurt heard those words and swore he almost died right there. _S-special? He thinks I'm special?_

"Well you're special too. We all are, aren't we?" He tried not to sound bitchy.

"I guess so." _Oh no! He didn't mean to make Zach uncomfortable!_

"Hey Kurt! Could you come help me in the garage! I'm pretty booked today!" Kurt heard his dad's voice from upstairs. Why did he always have to ruin everything!

"Uhm Zach, I gotta go help my dad. Sorry. I'll see you tonight at 5 though!"

"Ok. Bye Kurt!"

"Bye Zach!" _I love you..._

* * *

Kurt wasn't too happy about going to the Garage. It took so long to get all the grease off of him, and he had to look absolutely _perfect_ for tonight. He decided to wear blue-green button down shirt with, of course, skinny jeans. He thought he looked fabulous! Not flamboyant-but-strange-fabulous like Elton John or way-too-pink-and-gay-fabulous like Perez Hilton. He was just, perfect. But it needed something else. He grabbed his favorite green scarf. _Now_ it was perfect!

Zach was excited. _Too_ excited. He was wearing his favorite red tee-shirt that looked just right on him. It was one of the things that you either looked good in it, or it looked like crap on you. Zach happened too look amazing in it. he was also wearing faded jeans and tennis shoes.

Zach couldn't wait to tell Kurt how he felt. he had to admit, he wasn't that nervous. Hopeful, yes. Nervous, not much. He needed to get Kurt alone tough. He may as well tell him before-hand. He got his phone out.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Zach**

**Hey Kurt! Would you mind coming a few minutes early for the party to help me set up? **

About 30 seconds later, his phone started vibrating.

**To: Zach**

**From: Kurt**

**Sure! I'll be over in 5 minutes!**

5 minutes has never seemed so long. But Kurt finally got there. When he did, Zach was ready.

* * *

Finn decided to try to go to the party early. He wanted to be there to see Kurt walk in. He knocked on the door. A woman who looked about 40 answered the door. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Finn guessed it was Zach's mother. He said hello and the woman said that Zach was in his bedroom. He walked to the end of the hallway and got a surprise.

"AAH!" He screeched. Not loud enough to be considered a scream, but still kinda loud.

Emily was on the other side of the door. She was opening it at the same time that he was.

"Oh Hi Finn! Glad you could come!"

"Hi Emily. I thought this was Zach's room."

"Oh! Well his room is at the end of the hall."

"Ok. thanks Emily!"

Finn opened the door to an even bigger surprise. His eyes went wide from surprise, embarrassment, jealousy, and arousal.

"What the hell."

Zach and Kurt were making out on the bed. As soon as they heard him, Kurt sprung up.

"F-Finn. Hi."

Finn walked away.

* * *

I bet you didn't expect that! Well I started writing this chapter, then I forgot about it! Sorry! It would have been up sooner, but it wasn't. Please R&R!


	8. Wasn't I Supposed To Be Happy?

Ok guys, I was gonna write this chapter like a week ago but I got sidetracked. Sorry. I don't wanna leave you with this much of a cliffhanger any longer though. So, here it is! (And don't worry people! More Finn/Kurt's coming up right... NOW!)

* * *

Kurt didn't know what the hell was going on. One second Zach was coming out to him. Then he thought it would only be fair to come out to Zach. Then Zach said he liked Kurt, Kurt said he liked Zach, and now they were somehow making out on his bed. Kurt had to admit, it _was_ amazing, but he couldn't help feeling a sense of guilt.

"What the hell?" Oh no. Kurt leaped up immediately.

"F-Finn. Hi."

He started walking away.

"No, Finn! Wait!" Kurt walked out after him. He didn't slow down. "Stop!"

"Why? So you can talk to your _boyfriend_?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! Why do you care anyways?"

* * *

"Why do you care anyways?" Finn heard those words leap from Kurt's mouth. He had to tell him. That was his plan anyways, wasn't it?

"Because I like you ok?"

_WHAAAAT? Finn likes me? And he caught me making out with Zach? Nooooooooo!_

"Finn I..." Kurt didn't know what to say.

"No just, forget it!" Finn stormed out, more embarrassed then ever.

"Finn! I like you too! You know that! I know I was kinda kissing Zach a little, but I like you! I have liked you, no, loved you for years! Zach can't change that no matter what he does!"

Finn stopped in the doorway.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I said no."

And at that very moment, Kurt did what he wanted to do for literally years. He went up to Finn, turned him around, and planted his lips onto Finn's. He immediately felt so many feelings at once.

What was happening? _Is Kurt kissing me? Oh this feels so right! He just, fits here! _ Finn felt fireworks. Kurt broke away.

Finn's eyes were wide. He looked surprised and happy, which was good.

Finn leaned down for another kiss. This time it was more intense. Finn loved it, but he was starting to have a small problem.

"Kurt? What the hell are you doing?" Uh oh, Zach. Well he came just in time for Finn. He didn't even have to think of the mailman.

"Zach!" Kurt said quickly. I like you, I really do. But I've loved Finn for years!"

"So you're cheating on me?" Kurt didn't want to think of it like that.

"Since when were we dating?"

"Well you just made out with me and now you're here kissing the bean stock!"

"Hey!" Finn interrupted."I am not a bean stock." He frowned. He was usually called Frankenstein.

"You know what Kurt, forget it! Screw you! And you to bean stock!" Zach came rushing towards them. He swung his arm at Finn's face.

* * *

"Finn? How are you feeling now?"

"Better, thanks."

Zach had punched Finn in the nose. As soon as he hit him blood came running down his face. Kurt was in the emergency room because apparently Finn had a broken nose. He didn't need Zach anyways. Did he?

The nurse came back into the room. Finn's nose was bandaged.

"Ok now you be careful. This is a pretty bad break. Did somebody punch you?" She laughed.

"Yeah..." The nurse look somewhat surprised. She must have been kidding.

"Well like I said, be careful. Don't get into any fights. Or fall on your nose. Or play with the bandages."

"Ok. I won't." Finn promised.

"Well you're good to go, buddy!" Kurt could imagine that Finn felt strange being called '_buddy_'

"Thank you."

Kurt drove Finn home from the hospital. Finn had told his mom that he fell and busted his nose on the stairs. She believed him.

Finn also told him one more thing. He remebered the conversation.

_"Oh Kurt, Emily told me to tell you something."_

_"Ok, what is it?"_

_"She said that..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"She, likes you."_

_"I'm not surprised."_

_"You aren't?"_

_"Why are you so surprised, Finn? Did you see the way she looked at me. I don't know what I'm gonna do. And now I have to sing to her on Monday."_

_"You'll get through it. You always have good ideas." _

Kurt went home and collapsed on his bed. He thought he should be extremely happy about the whole situation. Finn liked him. Finn _really_ liked him! But there was still a place in his heart for Zach.

* * *

Ok guys, I know some people like Zach but I have a few more surprises up my sleeves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!


	9. Daydreaming

Ok guys I have NO idea where that last chapter came from, but I have an idea. Don't you worry! It seems that a lot of people like Zach. I am gonna get him back into this too.

I don't own Glee. :(

* * *

"I think he's waking up. Kurt. Kurt? Are you ok?"

_Uhg. What happened?_

Kurt opened his eyes. First all he saw was white. Then the room came into view. He was lying in Zach's living room and Finn, Zach, and Emily were staring down at him.

"He's awake!" Zach shouted.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after Finn kissed you. You hit your head. You almost fell down the stairs too." Wait, was Emily kidding about this?

"What?" _What about Zach punching Finn? And Emily liking him? Was he dreaming that whole time?_

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Zach pulled him into a hug.

"Hey! Stop hogging all the Kurt!" Zach let go and Finn hugged him. Emily leaned in near Kurt's face.

"Kurt. I'm so happy you are ok! I thought you were in a coma or dead! But... I love you!"

_Ok this day is unreal. First I made out with Zach, then Finn Hudson kissed me, then I passed out, and now Emily is kissing me. This is just great. I can feel the barf wanting to come up into my throat._

Emily stood back up. "Emily, I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm gay."

"I know."

"I don't like girls. And you're a girl."

"Oh, you'll come around!" She giggled. "Plus some guys like something on the side."

"Yeah, I don't know about that. Sorry Emily but I already have Zach _and_ Finn. I don't really need anyone else, especially a _girl_."

"Oh..." _Oh no! She looked really hurt!_

"Ok well, It's getting late. I'm gonna make sure my homework's done."

"Emily!" _Dammit! Now what was he gonna do?_

Kurt sighed. "I just don't know what she wants from me. You're not gonna get very far in life if you're a girl who likes a guy like me. I have nightmmares about kissing girls!"

"No way me too!" Zach shouted a little too quickly. "I mean uh... oops." Kurt and Finn both laughed.

"Wait a minute." and at that moment when he thought about what he said, Kurt knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Ok guys I was planning on writing more for this chapter but I will just put it in the next chapter. I wanted to get this up though. You all have been reviewing and please keep reveiwing! Like I said if you want or like something, tell me. Now if you want Finn/Emily or something I'm not doing that, but you know. And this would have been longer but it is what it is. I will update again soon. (Hopefully!) Please R&R!


	10. Too Much Is A Bad Thing

OH MY GOD GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! I have no excuses to why I didn't write this sooner. I Am SOOOOOO SORRY! But here it is! (Oh By the way, I lost the last chapter I wrote so I am cheating with who sings to who! Hehe I'm so evil!) I have a GREAT idea for this chapter! I hope you will like it! It will probably be REALLY long, but it will hopefully make up for the really long break in between chapters.

Kurt walked into Glee Club on Monday. He knew exactly what to sing! He sat down in between Finn and Zack. Mr Shue walked in the room.

"Ok guys, I know this is short notice but I lost all of my plans and I will let you sing whatever you want to whoever you want." The class cheered. "So you can do what you originally planned, or you can do something else. Who wants to go first." Emily raised her hand. "Ok Emily. You're up!"

Emily started singing _Invisible Touch _by Genesis, replacing every 'she' or 'her' with 'he' or 'him'.

_Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long  
But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong, ooh now I know  
He has a built in ability  
To take everything He sees  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for him._

Kurt had been watching Emily sing the whole time so far. She was staring right into his eyes. Singing right to him. It was creeping Kurt out. He didn't realize just how deep this little crush was.

_He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
He reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart._

Well I don't really know him, I only know his name  
But he crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same,  
and now I know  
He's got something you just can't trust  
It's something mysterious  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for him.

Emily was dancing and singing her heart out to Kurt, and he felt disgusted. It was kind of sad that he felt that way, but he did. He was trying to be nice to Emily, he really was. But it was hard.

_He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
He reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart._

_He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
He reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart._

He don't like losing, to him it's still a game  
And though he will mess up your life,  
You'll want him just the same, and now I know  
He has a built in ability  
To take everything he sees  
And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for him.

He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
He reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.  
He seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
He seems to have an invisible touch yeah..

After the song was over, Emily took a bow and went back to her seat. Kurt raised his hand to go next. He had a song for Emily now.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me _

Kurt was singing _Whataya Want From Me _by Adam lambert. He just kept singing to Emily and hoping she understood his message. He, of course, raised the pitch of the song since he can't sing as low as Adam Lambert.

_There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me _

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I will let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me _

Emily was definitely getting a message from Kurt. he could tell. But what message she was getting is what he didn't know._  
_  
_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)  
_  
_There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life_

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me) 

_Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down  
Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

Kurt walked back to his seat when everyone stoppped clapping for him. Kurt let his thoughts wander as different people sang different songs. Soon everything became a blur of sights and sounds as he thought about everything. It all became routine. Listen. Watch. Clap. Listen. Watch. Clap. Finally, Finn went up to sing.

_Yeah...  
One,two,princes kneel before you,  
that's what I said now  
Princes,princes who adore you,  
just go ahead now  
One has,diamonds in his pockets,  
that's some bread now  
This one,said he wants to buy you rockets,  
ain't in his head now  
Yeah, de be deb deep, deb a dub a dub a dub a dub  
[Haha sorry I just put that there so you know he's not just say "yeah"...haha]  
This one,got a princely racket,  
that's what I said now  
Got some big seal upon his jacket,  
ain't in his head now  
Marry him,your father will condone you,  
how 'bout that now  
Marry me,your father will disown you,  
he'll eat his hat now  
Marry him,or marry me,  
I'm the one that loved you baby, can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree but,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be(x2)  
Said if you, want to call me baby,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, liked to tell me maybe,  
jus go ahead now  
And if you, wanna buy me flowers,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, want to talk for hours,  
just go ahead now  
Instrumental  
Said one, two,princes kneel before you,  
that's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you,  
just go ahead now  
One has,diamonds in his pockets,  
that's some bread now  
This one, he wants to buy you rockets,  
ain't in his head now  
Marry him,or marry me,  
I'm the one that loved you baby, can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree but,  
I know what a princes and lover ought to be(x2)_

Kurt let himself melt in Finn's voice. What was the point of this song? Wait, it's about... Two guys fighting over someone. Wait, Finn and Zack were literally _fighting_? Over _him_?

_Said if you, want to call me baby,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, liked to tell me maybe,  
jus go ahead now  
And if you, wanna buy me flowers,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, want to talk for hours,  
just go ahead now  
Said if you, want to call me baby,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, liked to tell me maybe,  
jus go ahead now  
And if you, wanna buy me flowers,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, want to talk for hours,  
just go ahead now  
If you, want to call me baby,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, liked to tell me maybe,  
jus go ahead now  
If you, wanna buy me flowers,  
just go ahead now  
And if you, want to talk for hours,  
just go ahead now  
Woah,oh,woah,oh baby,  
just go ahead now  
Woah,oh,  
just-just go ahead now  
(just go ahead now)  
Ooh,you majesty,  
just go ahead now  
C'mon forget the king and,  
marry me  
(just go ahead now)  
C'mon,c'mon,c'mon,  
(just go ahead now)  
go ahead now  
Yeah...  
Just go ahead now__  
_

Everyone cheered and Zack walked up to sing.

_Let the record play.  
Let the record play.  
Let the record play. _

_Oh My God, _Kurt thought, _He is NOT singing this!_ Maybe there was a problem between Finn and Zack, and like always, Finn was a little clueless about it.

_The way that you dance,  
The way that you move,  
The way that you stare at me across the room,  
You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louie Vitton, HG, and YSL,  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain, _

_Wow. It's like this song was made for me! _Kurt thought. _Kurt! Focus! We have a problem. There are two guys fighting over you! Oh wow Zack is a great singer..._

I got a model 26,  
But she stays in her place,  
I got a Kershaw neatly,  
Tucked inside in my waist.

[Chorus:]  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl.  
Keep your hands off my girl.

Now she's sweatin my friends,  
And my hurricane shoes,  
She likes the records I spin,  
My Adam Barton tattoos,  
But she can't say "what's up",  
So what does she do,  
She just stays posted up,  
The other side of the room,  
I got AMC tattooed on my hand,  
I got black wall street on a black bandana.

[Chorus:]  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl. 

Finn was watching Zack. Kurt saw the intense looks they were sharing. It was frightening and arousing at the same time._  
_  
_She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,  
He, he, he wants to fight about,  
Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,  
I just wanna be about it,  
I'm just trying to stay about it,  
Step out the wagon,  
You know the boys start to hate,  
The girl that came with him,  
They like that's not the boy she dates,  
They get the fighting and swearing,  
And now the boyfriend is starring,  
The disco ball on the ceiling,  
Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,  
But the music keeps playing,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck in my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck in my chain.  
_  
_And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl.  
Keep your hands off my girl.  
And the record keeps playing.  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl._

You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louie Vitton, HG,and YSL  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain.

"Wow guys! You were all great!" Mr. Shue cheered. The bell rang. Everyone got up to leave. Zack was putting his books in his backpack when Finn came up to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hello Finn."

"You did a really great job. Were you singing that to Emily?" Finn asked.

"Uhm, yes actually I was."

"Oh. Ok. Cool." There was a moment where they just stared at eachother.

"You did a great job too." Kurt said.

"Thanks..."

Zack came over to both of them

"Hey guys! You did great."

"Thanks! So did you." Kurt said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, Kurt..." Zack started, "Did you wanna come over tonight? My mom is working late and Emily is going over to her friend's house."

"Sure! I'd love to!" Kurt replied immediately, completely forgetting that Finn was right next to him.

"Hey Kurt, you promised you would, uh, teach me some dance tips sometime and I was gonna ask you about tonight." Finn stated.

"Oh... Sorry. Well... Could we do that tomorrow?"

"I'd love that!" Finn blurted out. "But I'm busy tomorrow. I have football practice."

Suddenly Emily came rushing over to them.

"What's this talk about Kurt coming over? Kurt can't come over! I'm not gonna be there!" Emily shouted.

"Well, sorry Em." Zack apologized.

"Ok, that's it. I'm not going to Stacy's. I'm staying home."

"No! Emily! You should go to her house!" Zack practically begged.

"Hey Zack, could I come over too?" Finn asked.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with Kurt. You know, alone?"

"No! that isn't fair! I'm your sister!" Emily whined.

"But Kurt isn't your property, Zack!" Finn argued.

"OK! EVERYBOSY STOP!" Kurt screamed. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go home and eat and sing and shower and sleep. By myself. With none of you there."

The three of them stared at Kurt blankly.

"Ok? Goodbye." Kurt walked out of the room. He hadn't realized just how much all three of them liked him. he was being adored by Finn Hudson, the boy whom he wanted for so long. And Zack was in love with him. he was so hot and sweet. Emily was obsessed with him and he had no idea what to do about her. Kurt had always wanted to be loved. he thought it would be a good thing. But now he had too much love. He had too much of a good thing._  
_

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I now have an idea of where this story is going! Well actually, where the sequel is going! I'm too evil! I have it all set up now. With the perfect cliffhanger. Now I'm gonna write a few very short stories, maybe work on the sequel to Poison Running Through My Veins. Then I will write the sequel to this... Or maybe I will do that soon cause I;m excited about it! Please R&R!


	11. Which Story?

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello everyone! I would like your opinion on something. Which story would you like the sequel to next? I know it's been a while since I wrote Poison Running Through My Veins, but if more people would rather Too Much Of A Good Thing, I might start that first. So please Review this chapter telling me which you would like next! Thanks!


	12. Summaries!

Ok. Maybe I should be a little more specific on what the sequels are going to be like.

Poison Running Through My Veins Sequel:

Title: No More Secrets

Kurt and Finn promise to not keep any secrets from eachother, or anyone else. But when it comes down to it, they didn't know how hard it would be to keep that promise.

Ok So I'm gonna drag a few other people into it. Burt and Carole and _definitely_ gonna be in this one a lot more. I will also probably throw in some other members of Glee club. But the whole theme of this one is secrets. There will be some pretty huge surprises that may tear Kurt and Finn apart. It will be kind of sad and dramatic at times. With this I may have to write a third story afterwards to finish it off, just cause I need a happy ending. :)

Too Much Of A Good Thing Sequel:

Title: Battlefield

Imagine 3 wonderful people who love you. Now 1 is a girl and the other 2 are extremely hot. Sounds good, right? Wrong! What will become of this heated battle for Kurt, and who will he choose? Sequel to Too Much Of A Good Thing.

So with this it's kind of a head to head to head battle for Kurt. Some of the battle is done in songs. (Haha yay! Songs! I know, it sounds stupid. But it's not!) You have love songs, sad songs, angry I'm-yelling-at-you songs, the whole package. Kurt has some big decisions to make and there will be a few surprises, and a few regrets. But in the end, it all comes down to Kurt.

Ok, I hope that helps make your decision on which story I'm gonna write next! I also think some of you didn't get that I will eventually be continuing **both** stories, and I just want to know which one more people want **first**. Thanks! An don't forget, if you want a story, tell me! :)


End file.
